With the development of the Internet communication technology, the online shopping platforms are popular to the people. The shopping center has transferred from the physical stores to the online stores. For example, many famous online shopping platforms have attracted people's attention and have changed their consumption custom. However, almost all the traditional online shopping platforms are appeared before the user by applying a display method of two-dimensional surface, which provides with a limited experience of direct vision.
For instance, the display mode of the traditional online shopping platform is searching by user, displaying the listing and displaying the detailed information. The information displayed includes the drawings or the verbal description of the goods for sale. However, it is still difficult for the user to have a completely understanding on the appearance style of the merchandise, which increases the risk of buying defectives. The said defects can be improved by the method of three-dimensional imaging which displays every surface of the object providing the user with a comprehensive visual experience and a complete understanding of the good for sale.
Likewise, in the traditional online shopping platform, the manipulation of the user is inputting the searching instructions by a keyboard or a touch screen and selecting or purchasing goods by clicking the mouse or touching the screen. The operations is complicated and of no improvement for user experience.
Chinese Patent No. CN102768747A has disclosed a rapid display system for three-dimensional exhibition halls, shops and streets, wherein it comprises: 3D(three-dimensional)max technique or the direct photography technology is used by a designer to obtain pictures; next, the rendered walls, the grounds and the goods shelves are directly imported into scenes creating a whole scene and goods shelves; next, the shelves are set with the information of goods displaying positions; and, the operator shall just add the goods on the designated positions. The displaying method mentioned above is mainly applied to the large places, such as the exhibition hall, and it does not fit for the private personal online shopping. Simultaneously, the cost of applying the technical scheme is relatively high.
Chinese Patent No. CN102096878A has disclosed a quick 3D imaging technology of internet 3D shopping applicable to the traditional and terminal internet. It comprises: configuring an object in a special 3D imaging device; using a high-resolution digital camera for carrying out multi-frame imaging on the object at the horizontal angle from 0° to 360° and the vertical angle from 0° to 360°; processing an imaged picture to form the same into a corresponding picture and cartoon as the sale of the 3D internet shopping, consequently, a purchaser can observe the 3D internet object from different angles or dynamically observe in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction; configuring the object in the special 3D imaging device and the high-resolution digital camera is used for carrying out multi-frame imaging on the details of the object, processing imaged picture to form the same into the corresponding picture and cartoon, so that the purchaser can amplify and observe the details of the object. The above mentioned technical scheme is related to capturing the model of the 3D object, which does not cover the display and the distribution of the whole 3D store area.